The Genomics Core will be housed in the already-established Roy J. Carver Center for Genomics (CCG). This core will support technologically-advanced molecular biological research approaches, including genome-level analyses, needed for the study of inner ear development, physiology and disease. The goal of this core is to provide necessary expertise, technical resources and advanced instrumentation to allow users to identify and assess the underlying molecular processes and mechanisms of relevant inner ear biology. The scientific and technical expertise of the Director and Deputy Director is complementary and the half-time Research Assistant is an accomplished molecular biologist. Users will consult with the Director to determine appropriate methods and will work directly with the RA to develop and implement these procedures. Use of the extensive array of equipment in the CCG will be extended to all users of the Genomics Core. This includes: 2 ABI capillary DNA sequencers, an Experion electrophoresis system, microarray hybridization modules, a microarray scanner, 2 real-time PCR instruments (Roche & ABI), a flow-cytometer, and a Biomek robotic system with a microplate reader. The CCG can provide all necessary technical preparation work for next generation high-throughput DNA sequencing using available instruments at U. Iowa & Iowa State U. (Roc he Genome Sequencer FLX System (aka 454) and an lamina (aka Sol ex a) Genome Analyzer II). The specific aims of the Genomics Core are: 1) To provide access to advanced molecular biology techniques and high-throughput instrumentation for auditory research. 2) To develop and facilitate research using quantitative analysis of spatio-temporal expresssion patterns of selected sets of auditory genes by quantitative RT-PCR and microarray methods. 3) To implement and support genome-wide approaches for auditory research to include high density microarrays and deep transcriptome sequencing. The Genomics Core will work closely with the Histology and Imaging Core to prepare, organize and store molecular probes for in situ analyses. In sum, the Genomics Core will provide key resources for conducting molecular aspects of hearing research at the University of Iowa.